Niño de dos mundos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Jon McLaggen tiene siete años y pronto comprará su primera varita. No sabe que sus padres tienen dudas respecto a si es conveniente adquirirla o no. Para el reto "Mi primera varita" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**NIÑO DE DOS MUNDOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Mi primera varita"**_ _del "Foro de las Expasiones"_

* * *

La tarta tenía un aspecto genial. Representaba un estadio de quidditch y a los amiguitos brujos de Jon les encantaría. María expresó efusivamente su satisfacción y abandonó la pastelería del barrio mágico de Sevilla con una sonrisa en la cara. Aquel día su niño cumplía siete años. Era una edad muy especial y estaba muy nerviosa. Jon pronto tendría su primera varita y ese era uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de todo niño brujo.

El chico de la tienda había reducido el tamaño de la tarta utilizando un hechizo. María sólo tendría que revertirlo cuando llegara a casa. Estaba segura de que a Cormac también le gustaría. Ambos eran apasionados del quidditch y les hacía mucha ilusión que Jon quisiera seguir sus pasos. El niño ya había hecho sus primeros pinitos con escobas infantiles y prometía.

Aquella mañana hacía mucho calor. María aún no entendía cómo habían terminado viviendo en Sevilla. Ella llevaba fatal el calor pero Cormac llevaba muchos años siendo el guardián de los Flamencos y las cosas le iban bien allí. De hecho, la junta directiva del club ya le había ofrecido trabajo para cuando decidiera retirarse.

Cormac algunas veces decía que le gustaría volver a Inglaterra. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a las maneras de los brujos españoles y echaba de menos ver a la gente paseando por las calle con sus túnicas y sin teléfonos móviles. María solía poner los ojos en blanco cuando tenían conversaciones de ese estilo. Según su humilde opinión, los ingleses eran unos anticuados y ella prefería que su niño viviera rodeado de modernidad.

A Cormac realmente no le importaba que Jon tuviera una videoconsola o fuera al colegio muggle. Decía que eso podía ayudar al niño a crecer como persona, aunque la voz se le llenaba de nostalgia cuando se acordaba de su país. Especialmente cuando surgía el tema de Hogwarts.

María sabía que el colegio era muy famoso y prestigioso. Sabía que a Cormac le habían ido bien las cosas allí y sin embargo se resistía a la idea de dejarlo ir. No le gustaban los internados. No le gustaba eso de las cuatro casas y no le gustaba pensar en todos esos meses que tendría que pasar sin verlo. Prefería con mucho la educación de la Federación, vaya que sí.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a casa. Vivían en el barrio mágico, en una casita de paredes encaladas y ventanas repletas de macetas. Era una casa antigua, bonita y repleta de magia. Tal vez fuera demasiado grande para ellos tres, aunque quizá algún día se decidieran a ampliar la familia. Cuando se retirara del quidditch.

Nadie fue a buscarla mientras iba hasta la cocina y agrandaba la tarta. Ya lo tenía todo dispuesto para la fiesta. Comenzaría a las seis de la tarde y ya tenía la nevera repleta de comida. Cormac había dicho que no pensaba estar por allí cuando todo se llenara de críos. Supuestamente no aguantaba a los niños. Decía que eran ruidosos, desordenados e infantiles. Sobre todo eso.

—¡Mamá! ¿Ya has traído la tarta?

Jon ya había aparecido. Era obvio que acababa de salir de la piscina que tenían montada en el jardín.

—¿Qué te he dicho de entrar en la casa cuando estás mojado?

—Vale, lo siento. ¿Has traído la tarta?

Daba saltitos a su alrededor. Jon era un niño guapo. Se parecía bastante a Cormac pero tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Cuando fuera mayor seguramente rompería corazones. Como su padre. Bueno, como su padre antes de sentar cabeza.

—Puedes verla pero ni se te ocurra probarla.

Dio un paso a la derecha. Jon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y siguió saltando.

—¡Qué chula! ¿Es de chocolate?

—Como tú querías, sí.

—¿Y no la puedo probar? —María negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ni uno de los aros de caramelo? Seguro que nadie se da cuenta.

—Ni hablar, Jon. Y para prevenir tentaciones, le pondré un par de hechizos protectores.

—¡Jope!

Jon sabía muy bien cómo eran los hechizos protectores de mamá: una verdadera faena. No había manera de eludirlos, menos aún cuando no tenía varita. Menos mal que eso se solucionaría pronto.

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Silvano?

Todos los brujos hispanii compraban sus varitas en la tienda sevillana de Sileno Silvano. Llevaba siglos especializado en aquellos menesteres y Jon no veía el momento de tener su varita. Pronto podría empezar a ir a la _schola_ de magia y aprendería un montón de hechizos geniales.

—Después de la fiesta.

Jon abrió la boca como si fuera a quejarse pero decidió que no merecía la pena. Mamá no le haría caso y de todas formas tampoco tendría que esperar tanto. Le echó un nuevo vistazo a la tarta y decidió volver a la piscina. Se divertiría un poco mientras empezaba la juerga de verdad.

* * *

María había decidido no preocuparse por los niños. Los había instalado en el patio, con un montón de comida y juegos varios a su alcance, y se limitaba a vigilarlos desde un rincón. Cormac había asomado la cabeza un rato atrás, sin hacer ademán de ir a acompañarla. Por suerte no estaba sola. Sus padres, sus dos hermanas y sus respectivos cuñados habían acudido a la fiesta junto a sus sobrinos y estaban echando una mano.

—¿Es que McLaggen no va a venir?

María puso los ojos en blanco. A su padre no le caía bien Cormac. De hecho, nadie de su familia parecía sentir gran simpatía hacia él. Claro que tampoco ponía mucho de su parte para estrechar lazos pero lo de su progenitor era exagerado. Siempre le llamaba por su apellido y usaba ese tono desdeñoso para escupir su nombre. Y le daba igual si Cormac estaba o no presente.

—Está ocupado.

—Ya —Su padre chasqueó la lengua—. Ocupado escaqueándose, como siempre.

—¿Estáis hablando de mí?

María soltó una risita cuando su padre dio un bote y miró a Cormac, claramente sorprendido. La verdad es que él tampoco se cortaba un pelo a la hora de enfrentarse al suegro. Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era una pelea, así que se puso en pie y agarró al brujo del brazo.

—Vamos a preparar más bocadillos. Se están terminando.

—Si hay dos bandejas llenas.

—Venga.

Cormac se dejó llevar. Antes de abandonar el patio, María vio a su padre sonriendo con malicia. Era desagradable no poder juntarlos en la misma habitación. La sangre nunca llegaba al río pero a lo mejor alguna vez se les cruzaba un cable y tenían algo más que palabras.

—No me estoy escaqueando —Se quejó Cormac una vez en la cocina—. Sabes que no soporto a los críos y no me necesitáis.

—A mí no me tienes que decir nada.

—Entonces aclararé esto con quien tengo que hacerlo.

—¿De veras? —María puso los brazos en jarra—. ¿Qué pensará Jon si su padre y su abuelo se pelean durante su fiesta de cumpleaños?

Si había algo que hacía que los dos hombres estuvieran de acuerdo era el amor que sentían por Jon. Cormac bufó y puso esa cara que siempre ponía cuando transigía. María se sintió bastante satisfecha y hechizó cuchillo, pan y fiambres varios para que se convirtieran en pequeños bocatas.

—Entiendo que no estés en la fiesta —No todo el rato al menos—, pero mañana tienes que venir con Jon y conmigo.

—¿Dónde?

—A Silvano, claro. Tenemos que comprar la varita.

—¡Oh, eso!

Cormac se sentó. Se había quedado muy serio de repente y María supuso por dónde iban los tiros.

—Ya tiene siete años. Pronto empezará sus estudios mágicos y tiene todo el derecho a tener su primera varita.

—Creí que eso no estaba del todo claro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de educarse como los niños españoles —Cormac se encogió de hombros. María se sentó frente a él—. A comprar su varita en Silvano y no en Ollivanders.

—Pues yo pensaba que sí estaba claro.

Lo habían hablado varias veces aunque ciertamente no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

—Quiero que Jon vaya a Hogwarts. Es su derecho de nacimiento. Es una gran escuela y se convertirá en un brujo de provecho.

—Pues yo no estoy segura de querer que vaya a un internado.

Cormac suspiró. Ese solía ser el momento crítico de la conversación pero ese día ambos estaban bastante tranquilos.

—Si conocieras Hogwarts pensarías diferentes —El mago le cogió una mano—. Te entiendo, María, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Jon es tan inglés como español y quiero que aprenda lo que significa ser un brujo inglés de la misma manera que está aprendiendo a ser un brujo español. Creo que en esta situación deberíamos encontrar un punto medio.

María respiró profundamente. Cormac tenía razón. No podían dejar que Jon perdiera sus raíces británicas. Eran la mitad de su ser.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Lo he pensado mucho y me parece bien que Jon compre su varita mañana y que vaya a la escuela de magia y a los campamentos como todos los brujos de aquí.

—Pero…

—Pero cuando cumpla once años y reciba la carta de Hogwarts, dejarás que vaya. Jon conocerá el colegio y decidirá si se queda allí o si vuelve. Personalmente me gustaría que optara por quedarse pero si no quiere no me opondré.

María se lo pensó. Era un trato justo y perfectamente razonable.

—Me parece bien.

—Bien.

Cormac le dio un beso. Era tan guapo. Demasiado guapo. María a veces temía que fuera a desaparecer de su lado. Nadie había apostado por ellos cuando empezaron su relación y ahí estaban, juntos. No iba a negar que a veces no le asaltaran las dudas y en alguna ocasión había sucumbido ante los celos pero confiaba en Cormac. Quería hacerlo.

—Entonces mañana vienes con nosotros.

—Pues claro. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

25 centímetros. Rígida. Madera de roble. Escama de dragón. La varita de Jon McLaggen era buena para Transformaciones y el niño estaba absolutamente encantado con su nueva adquisición. El señor Silvano les había dicho que aquella varita era de baja potencia. Cuando Jon cumpliera once años, debía volver por la tienda para terminar de rellenar su núcleo.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Jon comenzó a practicar. Quería hacer que una hoja de papel levitara pero no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. María lo observaba medio escondida, temiendo que fuera a ser presa de la frustración y se pusiera de mal genio. A su lado, Cormac estaba muy serio.

Lo había estado desde que llegaron a la tienda de Silvano. María sabía que él hubiera querido que la varita de Jon fuera de Ollivanders pero era imposible. Allí jamás le hubieran vendido nada a un niño tan pequeño.

—No pongas esa cara —Le había dicho mientras volvían a casa—. Cuando sea mayor podrá comprarse otra varita allí si quiere.

Cormac se había encogido de hombros sin decir nada.

—¿Sabes qué? —La voz de Cormac la sorprendió un poco—. Mi primera varita también era de roble.

María no sabía que hubiera tenido otra varita. La actual era de castaño y siempre le había parecido un poco fea.

—La perdí durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

No hablaba mucho sobre aquello pero sabía que fue duro. Mucha gente murió aquella noche y Cormac participó. A lo mejor no fue un héroe pero luchó por lo que era justo. María le admiraba por ello.

—De hecho, mi varita era exactamente igual que la de Jon.

Eso era algo bastante inusual.

—¿En todo?

—Absolutamente en todo. Te confieso que nunca fui particularmente bueno en Transformaciones, eso sí.

Sonrió. Parecía un poco menos melancólico que antes. María le abrazó por la cintura, comprendiendo cómo se sentía.

—Pronto sabremos si a él se le dan bien.

—Sí. Es una ventaja no tener que esperar hasta los once años.

—¡SÍ!

El grito de Jon les interrumpió. Acababa de conseguir que la hoja volara durante un par de segundos y era absolutamente genial. Cabía la posibilidad de que una ráfaga de viento la hubiera hecho flotar pero nadie pensaba decir nada. Era mejor disfrutar del momento.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
